Natsume and The Tooth Fairy
by jory014
Summary: As a child, we tend to fantasize... about... castles, fairies, princesses and... a very happily ever after... but... is that even possible for a robust lad? Well, I think I do! XD


Well, first of all, all my 'out of this world fanfics' (including this is one because IT IS !! XD) are all dedicated to my friend **dreamwishstarx3** she was the one who kind of gave me the idea about Jinno's pathetic love life and this story as well! Lol XD...

Well, it just happens that we're conversing as usual to the point my head was feeling high that it made a grand idea o.o...

So there! I actually posted this without her permission though :p... So dudette if you're reading this right now I hope you like this!! and... you guys as well who stumbled upon this page ^-^...

* * *

**Natsume and the Tooth Fairy**

_As a child,_

_we tend to fantasize..._

_about..._

_castles, fairies, princesses and..._

_a very happily ever after..._

_but..._

_is that even possible for a robust lad?_

(Well, I think I do!! XD)

* * *

It was like any other day, as a little lad with messy raven locks and teary crimson orbs came running to her mother, with long raven locks and intimidating yet, gentle crimson orbs.

"Mommy..." sobbed the young innocent boy. When his mother noticed the pained look etched on his son's face, she can't help but to feel worried as she knelled down beside him and patted her son's back.

"There there, Natsume-kun... " comforted the pregnant mom, as she took the small arms of the little boy towards their living room. When she finally led him there. She sat down at the comfortable couch as she carried her crying son beside her. "What's wrong my dear?" she asked whilst the boy just sobbed whilst he tried to grin sadly as he showed her his teeth.

"Mommy, my tooth is moving! What's wrong with it?! Will I forever loose my tooth?" then he cried even more. "I definitely don't want to look like Grandma!!" then he wailed his arms a bit whilst his mom just envelop the crying boy trying to stifle her chuckles.

"No silly! That is actually a good sign.. it means you're growing up, Natsume-kun!" she beamed him her gentle smile, as the young boy looked at her with glimmering eyes.

"Really? Then that means I'll be a-a Big brother now!" as the lad dropped his jaw a bit. Whilst the middle aged woman definitely can't hide her giggles anymore.

"Yeah!" then as she saw the mood swing of her son, she suddenly thought of a grand idea. "And know what, Natsume-kun..."

"Yes?" then Natsume threw all of his attention to his mom.

"There's actually a story behind it..." With that statement, Natsume made his way to his mom's lap.

"Awww, please tell me! Please! Please!" begged the little tyke as he pulled her mom's dress. Whilst his mom just smiled at him and sat the little boy properly on her lap.

"Okay... Well, every time a little child loses their tooth, there's is this small, winged creature, who has magic...they appear and they're called tooth fairies... when the child puts their teeth under their pillow as they sleep...the tooth fairy comes to visit and takes the tooth away..." Then Natsume's eyes shot wide.

"But!" as he the young boy formed two balls of fist.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that bad! I mean its stealing after all!!" then the middle aged woman just can't bear laughing.

"shush! Listen to my story first..." then little Natsume once again went back to his calm composure and listened to the story. "After she takes it, in return... she gives a gift back as a present..." Then the young lad suddenly became filled with wonder and can't stop thinking 'I wonder what the tooth fairy will give me! Will she give me new toys!' as his eyes sparkled in delight.

"Well, mom thanks for the story!" Then he zoomed out of the quarters and went outside to play once more...

* * *

After a few days, finally Natsume's tooth was fully loosened as it came out. Then he stared at it admiringly as he cleaned it, and put it in a small red ring box, and quickly tucked it under his pillow. ' Oh, Tooth Fairy, please do give me a nice gift...'

The next morning...

A lad, with lifelessly bored eyes stood beside the kitchen's door frame holding the ring box, as he just glared at his mom. When his mom finally noticed the son's gaze, she quickly stopped what she was doing and motioned towards her son.

"What's wrong my dear? You're rather early today..." she asked somehow a bit worried, as her son stretched out the ring box, showing a plastic golden-colored ring with a plastic ruby on top of it.

"I didn't know that Tooth Fairy was..._cheap..._" he drawled.

"Hahaha, don't worry.. I think the Tooth Fairy will one day give you a better gift next time..."

"Hmf..."

'And I thought that the plastic ruby was good enough since he loves red...'

* * *

Lol, hoped you like the fic! Well, actually the first one was better...=.= if only the first one I posted sort of didn't mix up -.-...

Well, please review!!

And check out my other stories as well!! ^-^


End file.
